A Long Way Folge 1 Alle Mann An Bord
by Kiddo
Summary: 1. Folge zu einer längeren Geschichte mit vielen Einzelfolgen


A Long Way  
Folge 1 Alle Mann an Bord  
By Kiddo and Snuggles  
Information der Autoren:  
  
Die seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Darwin... gehören nicht uns, wir besitzen keine Rechte an dieser Serie. Natürlich verdienen wir hiermit kein Geld.  
  
"A Long Way" ist eine längere Geschichte die aus mehreren Teilen besteht. Jeder Teil ist für sich aber auch abgeschlossen.  
  
Die Geschichte spielt während der ersten Staffel, weil dies unsere Lieblingsstaffel ist. In der zweiten vermissten wir nämlich schmerzlichst Dr. Westphalen, Chief Crocker, Lt. Co. Hitchcock und Lt. Krieg. Wäre es nach uns gegangen, hätten diese Charaktere nie die seaQuest verlassen, es hätte nie eine Dr. Smith gegeben und vor allem keinen Captain Hudson!!! Lucas wäre auch nie ein Ensign geworden und hätte diese dämlichen Klamotten tragen müssen. Seine Baseballhemden und karierten Hemden standen ihm doch so gut!!! Snuggles hätte O'Neill, besonderst in der ersten Staffel, auch gerne in einer größeren Rolle gesehen.  
  
Das Jahr in der die Geschichte anfängt ist 2018, Lucas ist 2004 geboren. Falls ihr einige Sachen unlogisch findet, wartet ab, wer weiß wie die Zukunft aussieht. Außerdem ist das hier Fanfiction und kein Historisches Nachschlagewerk.  
  
Snuggles und ich (Kiddo) haben die ersten Geschichten gemeinsam geschrieben, danach haben wir die unterschiedlichen Geschichten auf uns aufgeteilt und nur noch vereinzelte Geschichten zusammen geschrieben. Es ist bei jeder Geschichte vermerkt wer was geschrieben hat. Ich werde die Geschichten erst einmal unter Kiddo veröffentlichen, da Snuggles im Moment leider kein Internet hat. Das Feedback an sie werde ich aber selbstverständlich weiterleiten (Das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunfall, wie würden uns über Feedback nämlich riesig freuen!!! Bitte gebt Feedback, Snuggles will nämlich vielleicht aufhören zu schreiben, ein paar Rückmeldungen würden vielleicht helfen sie umzustimmen! Bitte, bitte tut mir das nicht an, sonst bekomme ich nämlich keine seaQuest Geschichten mehr von ihr zu lesen und das währe Furchtbar für mich!!!) In unseren Geschichten geht es auch um das Thema Kindesmisshandlung (wir betonen Misshandlung nicht Missbrauch), wen dies zu stark berührt, bitten wir unsere Geschichten nicht zu lesen.  
  
Wir sind gegen jegliche Form von Gewalt, dass wird hoffentlich in unseren Geschichten auch deutlich.  
  
Entstehungsgeschichte (nur lesen wen das auch Interessiert):  
  
Ich (Kiddo) bin seit mehreren Jahren ein großer Fan der Serie seaQuest und dem Schauspieler Jonathan Brandis.  
  
In den Sommerferien 2002 haben Snuggles und ich zusammen ein paar Tage von zu Hause weg gearbeitet. Bei der Arbeit und abends habe ich ihr von verschiedenen seaQuest Folgen und Fanfiction Stories, die ich kurz davor im Internet gefunden hatte, erzählt. Am Ende der paar Tage, hatte ich es geschafft, sie mit meinem seaQuest Virus anzustecken (ein paar Tage mit mir und man ist ein völlig neuer Mensch()! Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass Snuggles total beeinflussbar ist. Das liegt daran das ich dich vorher dem Thema seaQuest nie so ausgesetzt habe. Am Ende der Ferien, machten wir dort eine Woche Ferien, wo wir an Anfang der Ferien gearbeitet hatten. Und da kamen wir auf die glorreiche Idee, selber zusammen Geschichten zu schreiben. Und alles nahm seinen Lauf. Daraus ergab sich dann auch, dass wir beide anfingen selber eigene Geschichten zu schreiben ohne die Hilfe des anderen.  
  
Die Geschichten waren also unsere ersten Versuche in diese Richtung, verzeiht also bitte, wenn die ersten noch nicht ganz so gut geworden sind, aber ich glaube wir haben unser bestes geben. So, ich mach jetzt mal Schluss mit den Erklärungen, sonst kommen wir ja nie zur eigentlichen Geschichte!  
  
Über Feedback würden wir uns riesig freuen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wie bitte?!" Fragt Admiral Bill Noyce. "Sie wollen ihren 14 jährigen Sohn auf die seaQuest stecken? Dokter Wolenczak, wie stellen sie sich das vor?"  
  
"Ganz einfach!" Erwidert Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak. "Ich beginne gerade mit einem neuen, langwierigen Projekt und dabei kann ich Lucas nicht gebrauchen. Außerdem kann ein Boot wie die seaQuest einen Computerspezialisten nur willkommen heißen und das mein Sohn ein Computergenie ist, brauche ich ihnen ja nicht mehr zu erklären!"  
  
"Was sagt denn seine Mutter dazu?" Noyce hofft, dass sie eine andere Einstellung hat als ihr Mann.  
  
"Ach, bei Cynthia ist der Junge auch nur im Weg, seit der Scheidung war er vielleicht 3-mal bei ihr und sie war froh, als er wieder weg war!"  
  
Entsetzt schaut der Admiral Dr. Wolenczak an. Das die Familienverhältnisse der Wolenczaks sowohl vor, als auch nach der Scheidung nicht die herzlichsten wahren, wusste er, aber das es so schlimm war, überraschte ihn doch. "Es tut mir Leid, Doktor, aber einen 14 jährigen Jungen auf ein U- Boot zu nehmen, kann ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren."  
  
"Und wenn ich meine jährliche Spende für die UEO ein wenig aufstocke?" Fragt Dr. Wolenczak. Noyce schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. "Auch dann nicht"  
  
"Sagen sie, mögen sich ihre Frau Janice und ihre Sekretärin Liz eigentlich?" Fragt Lawrence scheinheilig.  
  
"Wieso, was soll das?" Fragt der Admiral nervös.  
  
"Ach, ich habe mir gerade Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ihre Frau schon etwas von ihrem kleinen Seitensprung weiß." Der Wissenschaftler lächelt den Admiral hinterhältig an.  
  
"Das wagen sie nicht, Wolenczak!" Noyce wird ein wenig blass um die Nase.  
  
"Ach nein? Sie wissen ja gar nicht, zu was ich alles fähig bin, oder glauben sie etwa, dass mir ihr Familienglück am Herzen liegt?"  
  
"Liegt ihnen überhaupt etwas am Herzen?"  
  
"Was mir am Herzen liegt, lieber Admiral, kann ihnen doch scheißegal sein! Tatsache ist, das ich ihre ganze, kleine, schmutzige Affäre, auffliegen lassen kann."  
  
Noyce säufst. "Und für ihr Schweigen soll Lucas auf die seaQuest?"  
  
"Sie haben es erfasst, Noyce!"  
  
"Und wie soll ich das mit dem Jungen rechtfertigen?" Fragt der Admiral.  
  
"Das ist ihr Problem, aber wenn ihnen gar nichts einfällt, schieben sie es doch auf meine UEO- Spende."  
  
"Das würde aussehen, als ob ich bestechlich wäre!" Entgegnet Bill Noyce.  
  
"Das sind sie doch auch!" Mit diesen Worten und einem befriedigten Grinsen verlässt Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak das Büro des Admirals.  
3 Wochen später  
Lucas Wolenczak sitzt am Rande des Moon Pools und streichelt über die Nase des Delphins Darwin. Dabei denkt er über ein Gespräch, das er mit dem neuen Captain Nathan Bridger, geführt hatte nach. Am Vormittag hatte ihn Admiral Noyce darum gebeten, ein Gespräch mit Nathan Bridger zu führen, um ihn auch davon zu überzeugen, das Capitäns Kommando für die seaQuest zu übernehmen. Er hatte mit dem Captain unter anderem offen über die Scheidung seiner Eltern gesprochen, was ihn selbst überraschte. Der Delphin reißt Lucas aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Lucas spielen!"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt aber dabei. "Jetzt nicht, Goldfisch, laß uns nach dem Essen spielen!"  
Zur selben Zeit sitzt Dr. Kristen Westphalen in ihrem Büro auf der seaQuest und  
  
studiert die Krankenakten der Crew. Bei einer der letzten Krankenakten, stockt ihr der Atem. Lucas Wolenczak: 5x gebrochene Rippen, 7x Gehirnerschütterung, 3x ein gebrochenes Bein, 4x ein gebrochener Arm, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, mehrere Frakturen, 3 Rückenbrellungen, eine ausgekugelte Schulter, eine Mandelentzündung und ein ausgerenktes Fußgelenk. Und all diese Verletzungen innerhalb von nur 4 Jahren . Daten vor dieser Zeit waren in der Akte nicht enthalten. Kristen kann ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
  
10 Minuten später hat sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und macht sich auf die Suche nach Lucas. Da gerade Essenszeit ist, entschließt sie sich, dort mit ihrer Suche anzufangen und wird fündig. Dr. Westphalen holt sich etwas zu essen und setzt sich zu Lucas, der alleine an einem Tisch über seinen Computer gebeugt sitzt.  
  
"Störts dich, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?"  
  
Wieder schüttelt der Teenager den Kopf, dabei fällt im eine blonde Strähne ins Gesicht. " Nein, natürlich nicht, setzen sie sich!"  
  
"Wie geht's dir denn, Lucas?" Fragt die Rothaarige Ärztin freundlich.  
  
"Gut und ihnen?" Er streicht die Strähne zurück.  
  
"Auch gut, hast du dich schon in der seaQuest eingelebt?"  
  
"Also, die Woche war echt interessant, vorallem bin ich froh, das mein Vocoder bis jetzt so gut funktioniert." Bei der Erwähnung des Vocoders lächelt das Computergenie.  
  
Die Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin versucht beiläufig das Thema zu wechseln. "Das ist schön. Sag mal, deine Krankenakte ist ja ganz schön lang."  
  
Kristen entgeht nicht, wie der Junge Kreidebleich wird, sich aber schnell wieder fängt.  
  
"Ach so... kann sein... meine Sportarten sind nicht immer ganz ungefährlich und beim laufen lenkt mich mein Computer immer so ab, das ich nicht sehe, wo ich hintrete." Entgegnete Lucas, ohne Dr. Wesphalen dabei in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Na, dann lass auf der seaQuest beim laufen den Computer lieber aus!"  
  
"Werd ich mir merken, ich muß jetzt weg, ich hab Darwin versprochen, mit ihm zu spielen." Der Teenager steht auf.  
  
"Na dann, viel Spass."  
Nach dem Essen geht Dr. Westphalen zum Captain Nathan Bridger.  
  
"Captain, haben sie einen Moment Zeit? Ich würde gerne etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen unter 4 Augen besprechen."  
  
"Gut, gehen wir in meine Kabine." Kristin folgt Nathan zu dessen Kabine, dort angekommen bietet er ihr einen Stuhl an. " Setzen sie sich doch, worum geht es?"  
  
"Es geht um Lucas, sehen sie sich bitte einmal seine Krankenakte an." Dr. Westphalen reicht dem Captain Lucas Akte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" Bridgers Augen weiten sich, es ist schwer zu glauben was er dort sieht.  
  
Traurig berichtet die Ärztin von ihrer Vermutung. "Es deutet alles auf eine schwere Misshandlung hin."  
  
Bridger ist sprachlos, wie konnte jemand einen anderen Menschen nur so etwas antun. Was war das für ein Mensch? Wie konnte man nur so grausam zu einem Kind sein? "Haben sie den Jungen schon darauf angesprochen?"  
  
Sie denkt an das Gespräch mit Lucas zurück. "Ja, er behauptet, es wären Sportunfälle oder er hätte nicht aufgepasst."  
  
"Wie haben sie auf seine Antwort reagiert?" Fragt Bridger und gibt Kristin die Akte zurück.  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin nimmt die Akte entgegen. "Ich habe so getan, als ob ich ihm glauben würde."  
  
"Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas für Lucas machen, der das ihm angetan hat, gehört ins Gefängnis."  
  
Dr. Westphalen schweigt einen Moment. Das ganze ist nicht einfach. "Ich stimme ihnen da voll und ganz zu, aber wie es aussieht, wurde der Junge Jahrelang misshandelt, ich vermute sogar von seinem eigenem Vater, wir können Lucas nicht mit der Brechstange zum reden zwingen."  
  
Nathan nickt zustimmend. " Und was schlagen sie vor, Doktor?"  
  
"Wir sollten ihm Zeit geben, uns zu vertrauen und ihm zeigen, dass wir für ihn da sind."  
  
"Gut, das machen wir." Bridger schaut auf seine Armbanduhr. "Wissen sie vielleicht, wo er gerade ist?"  
  
"Ja, er wollte mit Darwin schwimmen."  
  
"Ok, danke, ich bin froh, dass sie zu mir gekommen sind!"  
Captain Bridger betritt den Moon Pool, er sieht wie Darwin und Lucas im Wasser mit einem Ball spielen. Er lächelt, man konnte sehen, dass die beiden großen Spaß an der Sache hatten, hoffentlich würde er die beiden dabei nicht stören. Während des Gesprächs mit der Ärztin hatte sich Bridger fest vorgenommen Lucas zu helfen. Aber ohne das Vertrauen des Jungens würde das nie funktionieren. "Hey ihr zwei, was haltet ihr von einem dritten Spieler?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager erschrickt kurz, entspannt sich aber schnell wieder als er sieht, dass es nur der Captain ist. Er dreht sich zu dem Delphin. "Viel, nicht war, Darwin?"  
  
"Schwimmen Bridger, schwimmen, Lucas!"  
ENDE DER 1. FOLGE 


End file.
